MI6 Mirage
by MI6Spy
Summary: Caroline Balkely goes to work for MI6. It is a play off of Covert Affairs
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Blakely was standing outside of the airport waiting for her cab to come and pick her up. She had just gotten off of a 6 hour flight from New York to London, England. She had received an email requesting her at MI6 headquarters immediately. The cab rolled up and the driver rolled the window down.

" Ms. Blakley, your new boss sent me to pick you up."

" No, that's OK. I already ordered a cab. It should be here any minute." The driver scoffed.

" Do you really think that we would let you bring a cab driver to MI6 headquarters? You Americans must be crazy! Anyway, we intercepted your cab so your best bet would be to come with me." Caroline got in the car and the driver put her luggage in the back. Once they had left the airport, Caroline knocked on the separating glass.

" Can I ask, um, who is my new boss?" The driver laughed.

" She is only the best spy in the history of MI6. Cecilia Blue." Caroline hesitated before her next question.

" Is there anything you can tell me about her?"

"Sorry," the driver responded, " That's classified." He then rolled the window up leaving Caroline alone again. They passed Big Ben and the London Eye.

" _I know what I'll be doing on my time off."_ Caroline thought. They approached a short squat building.

"Welcome to MI6 headquarters." The driver said in a tour guidish sort of voice as he opened to door. Caroline got out and looked at the building. It was wasn't grand in anyway as she had imagined. It looked run down and dirty.

" This is MI6?" Again the driver chuckled.

" No. This is the front for MI6. It's underground." They started towards the ugly building and the driver placed his hand on one of the bricks. It looked completely normal except for the beam of light that scanned his hand. When it finished the bricks separated (in a very Harry Potter way) and revealed an elevator.

" Ladies first." Caroline stepped inside and the driver came after her. The doors closed and the elevator started its descent.

" Can I ask you what your name is?" Caroline asked.

" You can call me Leroy." The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened reveling a bright white room that was filled with people. In front of Caroline stood a tall blond woman.

" Welcome Ms. Blakley to MI6 headquarters. I hope you had a good flight?" Caroline exited the elevator and shook the woman's hand.

" I did thank you."

" My name is Cecilia Blue. I am the chief executive here. You might be wondering why we dragged you all the way from New York. Well one of our best operatives has gone off the grid and is now rogue and we need to replace her. That replacement is you." Caroline was looking around at her still new surroundings.

" What makes you think that I'll make the cut? There's tons of other people especially in London that would be qualified so why me of all people? But don't get me wrong, I'm honored to be here, just curious." Cecilia just smiled and gestured towards a room off to the right.

" Why don't I answer your questions in my office?"

Cecilia's office was a large white room with a wall of TV's showing security feeds from all over Great sat in a large brown leather chair that was across a touch-screen desk that had all of her information on it.

" You have a great martial arts record and have a PhD from Harvard in Psychology and you received a track scholarship. This shows that you are fast, determined and can pay attention to details and are good at assessing the situation. All of which are crucial in a good operative. Now, do you swear to always protect this nation and put your whole heart in serving Great Britain?" Cecilia asked.

" I do." Caroline answered.

" Well then, Caroline Blakely, it is my honor to officially welcome to MI6."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline left Cecilia's office( Now known to her as Mrs. Blue form now on.) and went to the interrogation room where her new badge was waiting for her on a cold metal table. She clipped it on her suit and glanced up. Mrs. Blue was standing outside her office with a file in her hand.

"Caroline, there is someone in my office who I want you to meet." Caroline walked up to the office and saw a man sitting on the table looking like he owned the place. When he saw Caroline, he smiled and stood up to offer his hand.

" Hi, I'm Josh. you must be Caroline. I'll be your handler. Help you with your training and on missions and whatnot." Caroline shook his hand. Cecilia looked at the two of them.

" I hope you guys get along well because one day, their life might depend on you."

"Yes Ma'am." They said together. Cecilia considered this for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

They walked out of the office when Josh said,

"Do you want to get started practicing?" Caroline nodded and they walked towards the shooting range doors. Inside, there were black targets shaped like humans.

"There are two main kill zones, the chest and the head. When firing your weapon account for the rebound when you aim." Josh wrapped his arms around Caroline and held her arms up aiming at the target.

"Breathing is also crucial." They took a deep breath and Caroline pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the targets shoulder.

"Like that. Not bad for your first time. You'll get better the more you practice."

Caroline fired off a few more rounds before they left.

" Weapons are not your best source of protection. Your mind is. A weapon will only give you away and blow your cover." Caroline nodded.

" Where to next? I mean in my training." Josh paused in thought. "Let me take you on a little tour before we continue with training." They walked over to the elevators. "The best way to start a tour is at the very beginning."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Josh pushed the down button and the tour began.

"MI6 was founded in 1942 just after the US made the CIA. We basically were copycats. We formed a group of elite people. This included former track stars martial arts black belts and people who are considered geniuses with 200+ IQ's."

The elevator doors opened to reveal to a modern lobby area.

"This is where our assets come when they have information for us. The receptionist call that assets handler know and they come down here to debrief them." Josh's phone rang and he glanced down. " the tour will have to be cut short. Cecilia wants you down there NOW. Apparently she has an assignment for you.

They headed back to the elevators and he started talking to himself. " _It can't be anything serious. You haven't_ _had any training yet."_ Josh muttered."You taught me how to shoot a gun." Caroline reminded him. The elevator stopped and they headed to Cecilia's office.

"Close the door." Cecilia said Josh just stood in the doorway." Before anything is said, I want to say, I highly disagree with the idea of sending Caroline on a mission right now. She has had practically no training." Cecilia pursed her lips." Josh close the door please." Josh did as he was told. They sat down in the chairs that Caroline sat in her first time in the office. The screens that once showed security footage now had a mug shot of an African American man.

"This is Johan Rhamid. He is an Israeli terrorist in Germany. He has a meet set up in 14 days from now. We are sending in a team to help with the operation." Josh rolled his eyes. Cecilia noticed and motioned to him. "Josh, if there is something you would like to say to me, please step outside." Josh nodded and proceeded towards the door. Cecilia closed the door behind her when she followed Josh out. "You are crazy! She just got here and you want to send her.." Cecilea put her hand up to stop him. "If you let me finish, I was going to say that Caroline would be staying here to observe , and complete her training. Any problems with that?" Josh shook his head." No ma'am." They headed back inside. " As I was saying," Cecilia told Caroline, " you will be staying here to observe this mission and complete your training." Caroline nodded and and said, "Am I free to go?" Cecilia nodded and Josh left quickly so Caroline followed.

"So that went well." Caroline said.

" _You don't know half of it_."Josh thought but didn't dare say so he just nodded.

"Yes it did, now let's start training."


End file.
